


A Drunken Interlude

by ElaOfAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Steamy, Suggestive Themes, canon-compliant Hela, in which Drunk!Hela is Endearing, no more tags so it can be a Surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard
Summary: Hela likes to be in control. But sometimes, in the privacy of her room, with only the company of her most favored handmaiden, she allows herself to let loose.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. A Drunken Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was the first I ever wrote with any kind of attempt at a canon-compliant Hela, and that was two years ago, so... please excuse any out of character bits that might be present.
> 
> Enjoy~

Hela liked to be in control. She liked to know everything, liked to be in charge, to be the one giving the commands, the one always getting her way. She liked to be, _needed_ to be, the superior one in the room, at whatever cost. This meant she let her guard down for nothing, and for no one. She was always listening, always attentive to everything and everyone, so that she might have leverage whenever she needed it. Some might say that that played a part in her cold, cruel demeanor, others thought it just came hand in hand with being the crown princess and the commander of Asgard’s legions.

This need to be in control and aware at all times meant that Hela seldom enjoyed alcohol at meals. She might oblige occasionally, and enjoy a chalice of wine during dinner, or while seated at the throne, but it was almost always to put on a show, a power play, of sorts, and it was never for her enjoyment.

But there were times, times reserved for you and _you alone_ , in which she would allow herself to throw her inhibitions away and drink until the hardened shell melted away, and you were left with simply _Hela_. You had noticed she became an entirely different person when drunk. She was soft, affectionate, gentle, _giggly_ , even, and you mused that this was the reason she seldom drank in any company other than yours. What would the kingdom think if they saw their commander, the fearless Goddess of Death, in all her power and might… grow _gentle_ when she’d had too much alcohol?

But you appreciated that she let her guard down around you. You appreciated that she trusted you _that much_ , to let herself be so vulnerable and honest with you. And it was even better when she let you drink with her, a true gift for a simple handmaiden of no real importance to Hela whatsoever. It helped with your shyness, helped you build the courage up to be just as honest with her as she was with you.

But tonight was not one of those nights. It was of your own choosing, not Hela’s. She’d asked several times if you were certain you didn’t want anything, and you had assured her with every question she posed.

And yet, there was no explanation for how things had currently gotten to the point they were at. With you leaned back against the ornate headboard of Hela’s bed, and Hela all but straddling you as she sat perched in your lap, holding your face so gently, as though she thought it might very well break if she held it just a fraction tighter. Her gaze was unreadable, serious, and yet soft; open, and yet with some shadow of doubt clouding it, as well. You found you couldn’t look away. And it seemed Hela was in the same boat.

It was not an unfamiliar situation. In fact, it had happened almost every time that Hela had drank, but, not having drank this time, you found yourself more keen on the close proximity, the gentle reverence with which Hela regarded you, and you found yourself swallowing thickly, unsure what to say or do. She’d gotten close to you before, _yes_ , but she’d never looked at you the way she was looking at you now, and she’d _certainly_ never perched herself so carefully in your lap as she had tonight. It left you breathless, and, in the back of your mind, concerned, should another servant or handmaiden walk in on the two of you in such a scandalous position.

You both stayed like that in silence for a long time, neither of you having anything to say, nor willing to move away from the other. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about being this close to the princess before. This was why you appreciated the alcohol, when you partook in it. It helped you feel a little more bold. A little more courageous in being as openly affectionate with Hela as she was so fond of being with you. It made you far more willing to just throw caution to the wind and just _hold_ her, and maybe, if you built up a little more courage, even kiss her. You found yourself almost wishing Hela would ask if you wanted something to drink just _one more time_ , so you could say yes, and then see where things led from there.

But you paused. This was not the place, nor was it the time, to do anything of that sort. Hela was _drunk_. And she was _royalty_ , and you were simply her favorite handmaiden. There could _never_ be anything there, _should_ never be anything there. And yet, the longer she looked at you, the more you found yourself dwelling on the _what if’s_. What if Hela felt the same way you had started to feel about her? What if your rank was of no concern to Hela, she who had no shame in taking whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted and however she could get it? What if there was a way for the both of you to be happy without worrying about what others thought?

You were shaken from your silent revelry as Hela spoke, voice soft and slightly slurred, but clear enough to understand. “You’re thinking too hard. It’s making your face scrunch up. It doesn’t suit you.”

You couldn’t help but laugh softly at her concern as your gaze met her own, firmly locked on yours. You still couldn’t quite decipher the exact mixture of emotions lying within, and so you chose your words carefully as you decided how to respond.

“My apologies, my princess,” you murmured softly, offering a small apologetic smile, and making a point of smoothing your expression back into one devoid of any incriminating emotion. This, however, seemed to perplex Hela even more, and you felt her fingers gently brush against your cheeks as she studied you with her brow furrowed.

“No, no, no, don’t do that, either,” she whined.

You couldn’t help but laugh again. “How would you have me look, my princess?”

Hela was silent for a long few moments. “I want you to smile. You’re far prettier when you do.” And with careful fingers, and a goofy smile of her own, she pulled the corners of your lips up, trying to get you to smile, and it was just so _ridiculous_ and _endearing_ , that you couldn’t help but smile, anyway. “There she is…” Hela beamed, and her thumbs brushed across the curve of your cheek once more. “ _Pretty girl_ …” she murmured, more to herself than anything, but you were close enough to hear, and your breath hitched, a reaction that did not go unnoticed by Hela.

The silence that followed was so deafening you could have heard a pin drop, the both of you just looking at each other. Hela, it seemed, was searching for something in your gaze. You weren’t sure what exactly it was, but you let her search, for as long as she needed to.

She must have found what she was looking for, because the next second, she was pressing her lips to yours. It was soft and sweet and _gentle_ , and a little sloppy, given her current state of inebriation, but it was _perfect_ , in its own way, and you found yourself kissing her back just as gently, your own hand trailing up to cup her cheek, drawing her closer, letting her know that _it was okay_ and that you _wanted this_.

Hela wasn’t particularly heated in her display of affection, but nor was she shy with it, as she pressed into you, teeth nipping at your bottom lip, and tugging slightly until you gasped, giving her the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. She pulled you nearer to her, one hand gripping at the collar of your dress, and you became all too aware of _just_ how close she was, and how warm you were becoming, and how you were running out of air.

Just as you thought you might pass out from the lack of oxygen, Hela broke the kiss and sat back on your lap, chest heaving in time with your own as she just _looked_ at you, with an expression so soft and happy and _pure_ that it was now _you_ worrying you might break _her_ if you tightened your grip on her in any way.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time,” she breathed, her gaze falling to your lips as she smoothed a thumb over your kiss-swollen bottom lip, and you fought every urge you had not to kiss her again as she looked back up to you.

A part of you wanted to insist that she was just drunk, and that she might not know what she was doing or saying. That it could stay a secret between the two of you, and no one would ever need to find out about her mistake. Instead, you found yourself smiling gently, your hand coming up to gently cover hers over your cheek. “All you had to do was ask.” It was bold of you to say, you knew it, and Hela knew it, as well, given the look of absolute shock in her expression at your admission.

For a long while, she was silent again, and you watched her intently as her gaze fell back to your lips briefly before she looked back up to you, subconsciously poking her tongue out to wet her lips, and your breath hitched again.

“Then… with your permission…. May I kiss you again?”

Her voice was so small, so _honest_ , and you nodded fervently, adamantly, so she _knew_ you were okay with it, and then her lips were against yours again in a languid movement that held far more intensity than the previous kiss, but was just as gentle as before, and lasting for only a few seconds before she pulled away again, pressing her forehead to yours, and just staying there in silence, eyes closed, and the most angelic smile you had ever seen on her face. You slid a hand to tangle in her hair, then, gently carding your fingers through her raven locks and smiling when she gave a content little sigh, and for a few long moments, that was all that there was.

And then she looked up at you, gentle smile giving way to an absolutely wicked little smirk, and you felt your heart flutter in your chest.

“What comes next?” she asked coyly, in complete contrast to her expression, and you knew exactly what game she was playing at, and you found yourself smiling mischievously in return, your heart already in the very palm of Hela’s hand.

“I believe that’s up to you, my princess.”

You’d never seen Hela look quite that delighted in your life.


	2. A Drunken Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drunken shenanigans continue with Hela and her handmaiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's NSFW, kiddos. Enjoy~

The pleased little smirk stayed on Hela’s face as she leaned forward to kiss you again, slowly, deeply, without hesitation, and she gently pushed against your shoulders, guiding you to lay back more comfortably against the bed as she shifted to properly straddle your waist. Breaking the kiss, she sat back in silence, and looked at you for a long time, so intensely that you felt yourself shrinking beneath her gaze, but she only smiled, an expression that lit up her entire face, and it left you breathless as you murmured her name in pure adoration, the first time you’d ever addressed her as anything more than her title.

Hela laughed softly, and pressed another gentle kiss to your lips, and then to your cheek before pulling back, her gaze falling to the simple shift and robe you had on, and you felt your cheeks burn with slight embarrassment. Had you any idea you were going to end up in her bedchambers, like _this_ , you would have dressed a little nicer. She hooked a finger underneath the collar and tugged gently with an amused little grin.

“Is it alright if I take this off?” Her gaze held nothing but sincerity, clearly concerned that she wasn’t putting you into any situation that you were uncomfortable with, and you appreciated that she was being so considerate with you. You were fine with it, but at the same time, you wanted to be sure Hela was in the right mindset for this, too, and so rather than answer, you sat up, taking her hands into your own and gripping them gently.

“My princess… You’re _drunk_ …” you reminded her gently, though you could tell she was starting to sober up slowly. You ducked your head to meet her gaze as she looked away with what appeared to be unease, or perhaps worry. You couldn’t quite decide which it was, but you felt the need to reassure her, all the same. “I’m alright with this. I _swear to you_ that I am. But I want to make sure _you’re_ okay with this, before we do anything else. I don’t want to do something one or both of us might regret in the morning, when you’re sober.”

Hela was shaking her head before you had even finished speaking, expression serious. She was silent for a long while, looking like she was trying to find exactly what she wanted to say as she looked down at your hands before bringing each to her lips, pressing gentle kisses to your knuckles before squeezing them gently, affectionately. “I only want to make you happy. Now. Always. Whenever I can.”

Hearing her say something like that out loud was still so strange to you, so _new_ , but you _loved_ it, and your heart skipped a beat as you were hit with the realization that you would do anything she ever asked of you, without question. Your expression must have held the same emotions you were feeling, because Hela let go of one of your hands to cup your cheek, brushing the pad of her thumb along the curve of your jaw before leaning forward to kiss you again, a long, slow-burning kiss that warmed you to your very core, and by the time Hela had pulled back, you were looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

Hela smirked, then, and trailed her hands down your arms, gripping your wrists gently without breaking eye contact. “Lay down…” she murmured softly, already leaning you back against the bed and pinning you down with little force as you looked up at her, chest heaving and gaze holding nothing but total adoration for your crown princess.

As she settled you against the pillows, she leaned down to kiss you again, her hair falling around the two of you like a curtain, sectioning the two of you off from the rest of the world, and for a few long, magic moments, it truly felt as though you were the only two that existed, the only two that _mattered_. And then Hela brushed her hair back over her shoulder as she pulled back, eyes glinting mischievously, and when she leaned back down to kiss you again, her lips instead pressed against your throat, and she left a wet little trail as she kissed across to nip at the sensitive little area just behind your ear. When you whimpered, you felt her grin against your throat before she repeated the gesture, biting a little harder just so she could hear it again. The strangled little gasp you gave her instead left her laughing softly, and she paused in her ministrations, settling for instead burying her face in the crook of your neck for a moment.

Her pause gave you time to collect yourself, and you took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm your racing heart, but with Hela’s affection and the knowledge of where the night was leading, you just couldn’t, but perhaps that wasn’t such a bad thing, anyway. As Hela pressed a chaste kiss to the dip of your shoulder, you closed your eyes and let yourself revel in the feeling of being this close to Hela, in the intimacy of the proximity, and you couldn’t help the content little sigh that found its way through parted lips. Hela looked up at you then, head quirked slightly to the side, ever observant of your every move, and you looked back at her, smiling encouragingly, a silent reassurance that everything was alright and that Hela could continue what she had been doing.

With no further hesitation, Hela kissed you again as she finally let go of your wrists so she could work at the ties of your nightclothes, nimble fingers undoing every fasten with ease, until before you knew it, she was pushing the clothing from your shoulders, gently guiding your arms from the sleeves and letting the cloth pool around you on the bed until you lay bare before her, in nothing but your undergarments. Hela moved away again, only enough so that she could sit back on your lap and take you in properly, the slender column of your neck, the curve of your breasts, the smooth expanse of your stomach. She drank it all in in silent, respectful revelry, gaze never lingering on one place for too long, and carefully, as though she were afraid of bruising you with a simple touch, she splayed her hands across your ribcage and glanced back up at you, the gentlest of smiles on her face.

“ _Beautiful_ …” she murmured, voice hardly above a whisper.

You felt your cheeks heat up in a blush, but with the tender, gentle way Hela was studying you, you found it hard to _actually_ feel embarrassed. It felt _right_ , felt _perfect_ , and as Hela trailed her hands from your chest down to your waist, your breath hitch, and you let your eyes slide shut as your back arched, desperate for more contact you knew Hela was more than willing to give.

Hela smiled, leaning down to kiss your forehead, and then your nose, and then your lips, a kiss far softer than you expected, given your state of undress and the feel of Hela’s fingertips pressing against your bare waist, but you weren’t complaining. She moved to your neck, pressing a hot, wet little kiss where your neck met your shoulder, and then murmured into your ear, in a voice that was gentle and sweet, but possessive in a way that only Hela could be.

“ _Mine_ …” she breathed, and you felt a shiver run down your spine as you considered what she said, but you were unable to dwell on it for very long, because Hela’s lips began to travel lower, trailing soft kisses and tiny little licks down your throat, in the space between your breasts, across your ribcage, and further down, still, until she had reached the waist of your thin undergarments. She didn’t remove them immediately. Instead she looked up at you, waiting for you to open your eyes, making certain she still had your total consent before you went any further. As soon as you had given your nod, she hooked her fingers in the cloth and slid the clothing from your hips with gentle hands, tossing it aside once she was done, before moving back up to kiss you again.

“If you want me to stop, just tell me,” she murmured, drawing back and cupping your face as she looked at you in silence, eyes searching yours to ensure she hadn’t overstepped any boundaries or made you uncomfortable or nervous in any way.

You nodded, and Hela did the same, kissing you one more time before she shifted down to settle between your legs, hands gently gripping at your thighs as she guided them further apart and leaned down to trail wet kisses and not-so-gentle bites up the length of each thigh, reveling in every hitched breath and soft gasp that you gave in response. Finally, she stopped teasing, and focused her attention where you wanted it, and she trailed her tongue from your entrance up to your clit in an agonizingly slow motion that left you shuddering as your back arched, already desperate for more contact. You felt her smirk against your skin as she shifted her grip to your hips, so she could keep you still as she repeated the motion.

For a few long moments, Hela did nothing but explore, trying to figure out what would make you squirm the easiest. She was gentle, using only the tip of her tongue as she circled your clit in lazy circles, and slowly dragging her tongue up and down the entire length of your cunt, and all you could do was whine and writhe in her grip, your hands sliding down to tangle in her hair, guiding her where you wanted her and keeping her there. This was all Hela needed to increase her efforts, and she got the slightest bit rougher, flattening her tongue as she switched to harder, firm little licks, alternating with gentle sucking on your clit. It was enough to have you arching your back sharply, head thrown back and grip tightening on her hair.

“ _Hela_...” you gasped sharply, and you brought a hand up to press against your own mouth, fearful of being too loud and risking someone overhearing you.

Hela laughed softly, and shifted up to lean over you again, pulling your hand from your mouth and replacing it with her lips. “ _Quiet, my darling_ …” Which was a wicked thing to say, as she took that moment to press two fingers into you, curling them _just so_ and leaving you whimpering, but Hela muffled the sound with another, rougher kiss before it could get past your lips.

She continued to kiss you hungrily as she began to thrust her fingers none-too-gently, building up to a rhythm that had you desperately bucking your hips to match each and every motion, your hands scrabbling to grip at Hela’s arm or shoulder, anywhere you could find purchase as you gave another muffled little moan. As your whining and keening grew more desperate, Hela drew back, only enough so that she could press her forehead to yours, keeping her gaze on your half-lidded eyes and watching with lust-darkened eyes as you came undone with a quiet little cry of her name, your hand gripping her wrist tightly to keep her from moving away from you.

Hela worked you down gently, gaze never leaving your face as she took in your expression of absolute bliss, the way your eyes were shut tightly, the way your head fell back, leaving your marked neck bared so that Hela could observe her work with pride. As her motions slowed to a stop, she pressed a kiss to your forehead, and then your lips, smirking when you kissed back harder, daring to nip at her bottom lip, but Hela neither said nor did anything against, simply letting you do as you wished as you came back down to earth.

When you had finally gotten your fill of kisses, Hela drew back, cupping your face and brushing her thumb across the curve of your cheek as she smiled gently, every motion in complete contrast to the roughness she had showcased in your lovemaking. As she leaned back, she waited until she was certain you were watching, and then slowly licked each finger clean, a sight that left you breathless. “ _You’re beautiful_ …” she murmured, voice raw with honesty as she looked at you, tender smile curving into another wicked little grin. “And… I’m not through with you.”

Before you could even properly register what Hela had said, she had rolled the two of you over so that it was you who was no straddling her, not that you were complaining in the least. Your new positioning made it easier for you to be more dominant than you had been previously, and with a cheeky little smirk, you pinned Hela’s wrists down as she had done with yours, an action that left Hela with her own smirk as she looked up at you, eyebrows raised in amusement as she waited to see what you would do, now that you were more in control.

You paused for a moment. You had Hela where you wanted her, yes, but you weren’t sure what to do next. Yes, Hela had very clearly given you some ideas, but you weren’t sure how to go about _doing_ it, nor were you certain that it was something that Hela wanted. So instead, you settled for kissing, leaning down to press your lips to hers in a sweet little ghost of a kiss, at first, and then again, a little rougher as you nipped at her lip, biting down hard enough to get her to gasp, but not enough so that you drew blood.

When you pulled back, Hela seemed to sense that you were unsure of what exactly to do next, and she wiggled one hand out of your grip with ease, brushing her nails gently down your cheek. “Let’s make tonight just about you, shall we?” You hesitated, wanting to be able to make Hela feel as nicely as she had just done for you, but before you could say anything further, Hela kissed you gently. “I’ll be just fine. I insist, _my darling._ ”

You found yourself unable to argue with her, not with the way she was looking at you so tenderly and concernedly, and so you nodded. She kissed you again, then, long and slow and heated as she moved to push herself up, and you with her, until you were on your knees, still straddling her, and only then did she pull away, that mischievous little smirk lighting up her face once more.

“Stay right there, darling, just like that…”

You had no time to answer as she kissed down your throat, down between your breasts, and all the way down your stomach as she shifted herself to rest more comfortably until she was flat on the bed, and you were left straddling her face. Your gaze followed her all the way down, and all you could see were her eyes, bright with total and complete adoration for you, and yet you somehow knew she still had that cheeky grin on her face, but before you could even so much as get flustered at your positioning, Hela was gripping at your hips, and pulling you down to rest against her chest, and then her tongue was teasing at your entrance, forgoing gentleness this time as she pressed her tongue into you, causing you to jerk your hips slightly in response.

It was a little awkward at first, as you settled into a rhythm, with you uncertain of how exactly to position yourself so you were both comfortable, and with Hela using her new placement to figure out where exactly made you feel the best, but before long, Hela had found _just the right spot_ that had your back arching sharply as you rolled your hips, grinding down onto Hela as she alternated thrusting into you with her tongue and making slow, lazy circles around your clit. Your breath was nothing but quiet gasps, and airy little whimpers of her name and quiet swears, but everything felt too _nice_ for you to care about anything other than the warm tension building in your stomach, and the feel of Hela’s nails digging slightly into the bare flesh of your hips as she helped guide your motions. With one particular flick of her tongue, your back arched sharply, and you felt one of Hela’s hands slide from your hip to your back, providing support as your hips began to roll harder, more desperately against her, and you brought both of your hands up to press firmly against your mouth as your whimpers grew louder in desperation, and as the spring coiling inside of you finally broke loose, you came, Hela’s name a soft, strangled little sigh drawn from parted lips as you let your head fall back, hips jerking as you shuddered.

Hela worked you down slowly, gently, and once she had grown still, you all but collapsed to the bed, completely spent as you laid there, chest heaving and vision still sparking white around the edges. Hela rolled over so she could lean over you then, a finger drawing gentle, soothing circles along your hip as she watched you slowly come back to your senses, lips curled into a pleased little smirk at how completely undone you had come, and all thanks to her and her alone.

For the longest time, you kept your eyes closed, far too tired to do anything else, but eventually, you looked up at her, lazy smile on your face as you watched her lean forward to press a kiss to your forehead.

“Are you alright?” she murmured, still, even know, concerned for your well-being.

You nodded, reaching blindly for her hand until you found it and pressing a kiss to her palm before placing it against your cheek. “I’ve never felt better, _my princess_ …” you murmured, voice growing thick with fatigue, and Hela laughed softly, brushing her lips to yours in a feather-light kiss, and then she pulled away and you felt your heart sink slightly as she sat up straight.

“Rest now. You’ll be safe here, no one’s allowed in except for you and me,” her voice was still gentle, but you could see her demeanor was shifting back into that of the stoic, no-nonsense queen that everyone was familiar with.

“Please stay…” you murmured, cursing yourself for sounding a little more pathetic than you had intended, but it gave Hela pause, just like you wanted, and she turned around to look at you, gaze softening as she watched you yawn and rub at your eyes.

After a few long moments, she sighed, and moved to settle back against the bed, pulling you back into her arms and letting you rest your head against your shoulder. The room was silent for a long while, and Hela did nothing but draw a single finger up and down your arm.

“You know this shouldn’t happen again.”

You had expected it, to be honest, but it didn’t stop you from wincing at the harshness of the statement. “Yes, my princess.”

“And you know that no one can know about this.”

“Yes, my princess.”

Hela turned your head so that you were facing her, then, and kissed you, a motion that was slow and heated and possessive, and when she pulled back to look at you, she was smirking once again.

“I hope you’re good at keeping secrets for me, _my pet_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading, and look out for part two of this in the very near future.
> 
> I couldn't just leave them hanging here, after all. ;)


End file.
